Human Serum Albumin is a Human blood derived product that is used to treat “Hypovolemia” as a blood replacer. Hypovolemia basically means low blood volume. “Hypo” means “low”, “vol” is for volume, and “emia” refers to blood. Symptoms of hypovolemia may include cold hands and feet, lightheadedness, infrequent urination, increased heart rate, and weakness. Current estimate of use reports the current total volume of 450 metric tons of Human Serum Albumin is used world wide each year. Multiple products are under investigation as blood replacement products. Hetastarch, glycosolated hemoglobin. Polyethelene Glycol Modified Albumen, and Dextran compounds are some products that are currently used despite the limitations and complications associated with each product. Therefore, volume expansion or volume replacement with Human Serum Albumin continues to be a mainstay of current medical therapy.
A problem of displacement of albumin quite rapidly into the extracellular space limits the effectiveness and the benefit is therefore relatively short lived. This short half-life is a major problem especially if vascular integrity is compromised as the albumin leak may even exacerbate the extracellular space accumulation of water.
Extensive medical research about the effects of albumin is available. Likewise, extensive research is also available for basic amino acid solutions. Patterns and criteria for preparation and infusion of both components are well known.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 200050187139 discloses a composition comprising an albumin-based coloid composition having at least one protected thiol region, method of making the same, and method for use, including treating hopovolemic conditions such as capillary leak syndrome and shock. One aspect of the application relates to a composition comprising an albumin-based colloid composition. In one aspect, the albumin-based colloid composition is modified such that its hydrodynamic radius is sufficiently large to preclude its leaking through the capillaries while retaining its oncotic properties and its ability to bind ligands such as sodium ions, fatty acids, drugs, and bilirubin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,193 to Nakamura et al. discloses an albumin preparation containing amino acids.